I love you
by AlexaSouh
Summary: I suck at sumarries. ToshiroXOc. What if toshiro made a Subsitute Shimigami almost 60 years ago and every body thought she was a shimigami just staioned in the human world and was forgotten about. What will happen. What will Toshiro do.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I've put onlne. please enjoy**

**A Toshiro Story**

**I shoved my Zanpakuto further into the Menos's stomach. It let out a loud shriek, before it sent me flying back into the rocky wall of the cave. I let out a gasp of pain before I felt more blood coming from my stomach and now my back. I looked at my partner (Ichigo Kurosaki). He was still unconcious on the ground bleeding pretty badly. "Damn it" I swore under my breath.**

**"Ichigo if we get out of this alive I'll kill you." I mumbled to myself quickly moving out of the way when I saw a giant fist coming my way. I moved out of the way, out of view. Once the Menos decided I'd been smashed to dust, it turned around and went for Ichigo. Once it turned all the way around and got a few feet away, I jumped up and landed on its back. It tried to thourgh me off and suceeded. I managed to stand up and go at the menos again. This time I got on its back and stayed on its back. I decapitated it with one swift motion. As its soul disapated I ran torwards Ichigo, only to be stopped by an Espada. I glared at it angry at the fact that the fight wasn't over. I heard an annoying beeping I saw Ichigo what seemed like sending a message to a captin, most likely. The espada rushed at me again. I blocked its attack and hit it with one of my own. It seemed to get angry when I hit it. It started at me again, It managed to hit my stomach. I was extremly pissed by now and I felt like I was going to die. I called upon my **_**Bon-Kai**_**. My zanpakto was named **_**Aisu**_**. Aisu means ice and tuns out to be the most powerful ice zanpakto ever. I quickly used an ice attack finally killing the Espada. I ran torwards Ichigo again He manged to sit up, his eyes were wide with shock. **

**"You killed an Espada. Only an taichou can do that." he gasped in shock. Suddenly his face contorted in pain. I pulled his left arm around my shoulder and my right arm around his waist grabing his left hand with my left hand. I draged him, litterly, dragged him out of the cave. When we got to the mouth of the cave I ran into a shimigami. I freaked when I realised it was a certain white haried taichou.**

**"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taichou." I apologized quickly.**

**"Its okay Taylor, but wheres the espada." he asked urgently.**

**"Dead!" Ichigo sated. The taichou looked at Ichigo shocked.**

**"Why are you hanging off of Taylor, Kurosaki?" he asked smiling a little at the sight of Ichigo being dagged by someone about his hight.**

**"As you can see Toushiro, I can't walk." Ichigo snapped.**

**"Its Hitsugaya Taichou baka! Rangiku take Kurosaki for Taylor, the pressure must be killing her." Hitsugaya ordered. **

**The minute Rangiku took Ichigo I fell down. My head was spining. The last thing I rember was an icy voice yelling my name.**

**Toushiro's P.O.V**

**I rushed over to Aexa. She was loosing blood fast. I quickly performed a **_**kido**__**spell**_** healig her the best I could. Thats when I noticed that she was bleeding from her back. I performed another**_** kido spell**_** to heal her back man I wish I new more healing spells. **

**"Kurosaki, what happened, why is she so injured?" I asked urgently**

**"I was with her when she got a order to take care of a hollow. I went with her. when we got there it took about five seconds to kill it. Then out of nowhere a Menos attacked us. She was hit the stomach. Her soul pager came torwads me and I caught it. I was sent flying back wards and I blacked out. I woke up and saw Alexa kill the menos. Then she ran torwards me and an Espada got in her way. I got up to help her but I fell and broke my leg. So I grabbed her soul pager and I sent a message to you. I then struggled to sit up. She killed the Espada with her **_**Bon-Kai**_**. Then we ran into you." Ichigo explained.**

**"Thank you Kurosaki. Rangiku go ahead and take Kurosaki to the seritie I need to heal Taylor a little more before I can move her." I explained moving Alexa's head so it rested on a rock. I couldn't belive she killed an Espada**

**"Hai" Matsumoto said, using shunpoo to get her and Ichigo to the seritie.**

**I moved quickly started to heal Alexa. I picked her up and got this sudden urge to hold her close and bury my face in her hair. No matter how much I tried to resist that urge my body still listened. When I regained control of my body(a few minutes of burying my face in her hair) I felt a very familar spirtual pressure. I spun around and saw the familar face of Kusaku. **

**"How" I mumbled to myself. I killed him hes dead. Ichigo helped me kill him.**

**"Aww.... Toushiro how could you fall for someone else?" Kusaku asked sounding hurt. I didn't reply. I was to busy trying to understand the meaning behind the question and failing.**

**"I thought you loved me because I know I love you." He stated looking into my bewildered eyes. I really didn't know what to say. All I knew was the feelings weren't returned.**

**"I'll just kill the brat standing inbetween us. Then we can be together."He told me with a look that said I'm fucking insane. Or was that just my imagination. Anyways this time I had a reply.**

**I set down Alexa and made sure she was stable and then I stepped over her letting my spritual pressure fill the area. He wasn't about to get her. Not without a fight. He wasn't about kill the only person I loved. Wait I love her. I'll just decide how I feel later right now I need to protect her.**

**"Over my dead body" I growled at him swiftly unleashing my zanpakuto. **

**"Your dead body isn't what I want to see. Oh well I'll get her next time!" He stated cackling like a mad man then disappearing.**

**I quickly picked Alexa up. I started for the serite, my shunpoo getting us half-way there within a few minutes. Thats where I was attacked again. I quickly stopped and pulled out my zanpakuto standing in front of Alexa protectivly. After a few minutes When the spritual pressure faded, I picked Alexa up. Out of nowhere a zanpakuto hit my arm making me drop her. I imeaditly knew what was going on. I quickly picked Alexa up using my good arm. As much as I hated to I flee from the fight before it even began. We were at the Serite Within 2 minutes. I imeaditly saw Orihime run torwards us.**

**"Captin Hitsugaya your hurt. Let me heal your arm." She said just about to call on her shun shun rika.**

**"No heal Taylor first. I'll be fine its just a little cut." I told her not even paying attention to my arm. She nodded her head in agreement as Renji, Rangiku, and Ichigo walked up. I layed Alexa down gently in front of Orihime brushing some hair out of her face, knowing my action didn't go unoticed, I stood up. Someone tapped my shoulder, I truned around and saw Renji.**

**"Captin Hitsugaya I have a message from the head-taichou. But before I say it, promise you'll take your anger out somwhere else. After I give you this message." Renji said quickly.**

**" Just tell me the message Abarai." I ordered not in the mood to listen to him right now my spiritual pressure filling the area. **

**"The head captin and the other captins are afraid Kusaku is still alive" Renji answered bowing his head.**

**"I know, we already saw eachother face to face." I answered back. I knelt down next to ALex. I looked her for a few minutes, then stood up.**

**"I going to see Yamamoto-sou taichou. Rangiku report to me the minute Taylor wakes up." I ordered using shunpoo to get to the heads office. **

**I knocked on his office door. A servant came to the door. "What do you want with the head captin?" The servant asked.**

**"Tell him the tenth division captin would like a private conversation With him." I told the servant, my voice ice cold. **

**He ran inside, a few minutes later the door opened. I walked in, nobody was in the room. "What do you need Hitsugaya-taichou." He asked me.**

**"I need to tell you about my incounter with Kusaku." I replied back to him in a respectfull manner.**

**"Alright sit down. I can tell by your eyes you don't want anyone listening." sou taichou stated. I nodded my head siting down across form him and Began my story from the beginig.**

**"And so Kusaku is after Alexa Taylor because he thinks that I return his feelings and I don't want to hurt Alexa by leaving her and going with him. So all in all Alexas in danger." I finished slightly flushed. **

**"What do you sugest we do?" He asked me wich shocked me.**

**"I think she should be sent to the human world and stay with Kurosaki. I know Kurosaki will protect her with his life. But just in case I would like to be like to captin a small squad and run patrol around Karkura town. If we do go please don't send us to school." I said expressing my thoughts, mentaly shuddering at the thought of school.**

**"Do you love Alexa, Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto asked me with a look of curiosity. **

**"I'm not really sure of my feelings right now. All I know is that right now I want to protect her with everything I have and more." I replied realizing that I did love her. Just as I was about to say my true feeling there was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in." Yamamoto ordered. I truned to see who was at the door. It was Rangiku. "I have a message for my captin." Rangiku told sou-tichou. He nodded. "Alexa-chan has been stabilaized but her wounds are more serious than we thought so she was moved to the 4th division. Capin Uhonna is afaird that Alexa-chan will remain unconsious for the remainder of the day and most of tomarrow. That is all." She finshed.**

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter please reveiw I will update as soon as posible.

* * *


	2. Auther note!

Sorry my computer has been down and now I have to use the school computers. I will try to post as soon as possible!!! Please be patient!!!


End file.
